


Nemo

by Aisln



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisln/pseuds/Aisln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dead world a lone ship travels deep within the ocean.<br/>I still suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemo

They say the world was once a beautiful and vibrant place. They say there were once colors that no longer exist, and people used to walk on land. I wouldn’t know. That world was gone long before my time, before the time of even my parents. Now there is only this ship, traveling underwater where the radiation and death of the world above can’t reach us. We glide silently through the ocean, with only the darkness surrounding us. I do not know where we go, or where we are. Only the judges know that. 

My fingers glide across the cold steel of the ship, my feet dragging along the ground. The ship is oddly quiet today. It is the extermination day. “Population control” is what the judges call it. Every four years it happens. They say there is not enough food for everyone, that the air pumps can only sustain so many people. Four times a year the unlucky people born into large families, the weak and sick, the elderly and crippled will be weeded out for the greater good. I am afraid.

Slowly I reach the crowd of people gathered outside the air lock. Frantic cries are already heard as the guards drag away those unlucky souls. Suddenly I feel myself being lifted high into the air and without looking at the list I know I had been chosen. Thrust into the air lock the door closes before I am even able to get to my feet. The window that separates the chosen from the rest of the ship is clear, some form of sick entertainment from those who have been saved. There is no hope, there is no way out. I had seen this play out many times in the 7 years I have been alive.

The sound of the doors opening is deafening, screeching open from years of use. I feel it drop out from under me and I sink into the pitch black before. Death does not come to me quickly as it did for some. The cold is a shock, numbing my body instantly and freezing my flesh. The pressure knocks the wind from my lungs and as I open my mouth to scream the breath I had been holding was lost. My lungs collapse and are soon filled with water. I sink further into the water, the lights of the ship slowly fading from view. My last thoughts were of my mother. Would she miss me? Did she love me? Why did she have another child, knowing it might spell the end for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had.  
> I am aware I have some messed up dreams.


End file.
